board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(3)Super Smash Bros. for Wii U vs (14)Planescape: Torment 2015
Results Round One Sunday, November 8, 2015 Ulti's Analysis I actually own Torment, but can't get it to work on my computer because the game is so old. I really need to figure out how to play it one day, because it comes up in every "best game ever" conversation and I'm still unspoiled. Unfortunately it's an obscure PC game on GameFAQs, so it being fodder is kind of a given. Smash 4 started at 80%, dropped a little in percentage, then recovered later to almost preserve a quadrupling. It's nice to see that Smash 4 was able to be a popular game and shake the stigma of Brawl away. In most other series, a bad entrant can completely ruin things and just flush future sales down the toilet. The Smash series was thankfully able to recover from Brawl, release the Melee sequel we all wanted in the first place, and go back to being the most fun multiplayer game out there. Smash 4 is absolutely amazing on every front, and is worth a Wii U purchase by itself. It has EVERYTHING I was asking for in a Melee sequel (high-level play that's based on skill instead of exploiting a glitch, balance patches, good DLC, a good roster, a seamless transition to HD, etc etc etc), and every time more news comes out about it I get happier. I suppose this is the match where I should talk about pjbasis's legendary topic, since this match was boring. Every gamer has a "my uncle works for Nintendo" story that ends up fake. Well pjbasis decides to make a topic about his uncle from Nintendo to spoil.... Cloud being in Smash Bros. No one believed him for obvious reasons, and then somehow it turns out to be... true? What?! And yet there is Cloud, right there on my TV in Smash Brothers. It's definitely a surreal experience. Ctes's Analysis I know that this is probably the perfect matchup in that favor, but for a Wii U game to score nearly 80% is really something. Look at all the other Wii U games in the bracket. Mario Kart 8, Super Mario Maker, Splatoon and Bayonetta 2 all had close to no strength. It's was a bit hard to get a good read on Smash 4 from this match only, but it has some strength at least. You don't score this high on anything without it. But as mentioned, Planescape is probably the best opponent to put that on. Getting Planescape into the bracket was hopefully victory enough, because it never stood a chance and never will. Despite being from a solid era, being a PC game is just a major hindrance in these things We have a good bunch of games with contest potential missing the bracket and then we have games like Planescape incapable of making an interesting match. Before you fans of the game jump at me, I know that it's a pretty big PC game and that by name alone it might deserve a spot, but if you look at it from a contest stat perspective, it's a waste really. I do know that seeing a favorite game just make the bracket feels great, so let's just celebrate that it happened, one appearance never hurts. I'll have you know that unless you are a PC gamer, there's a pretty good chance you have no idea what this game is. That along with bracket votes likely made Smash 4 look better, I mean, that's a game every single person on a gaming site recognizes. Although I wouldn't be surprised if a thing such as Wii U anti-votes evened that out a little bit, but not completely of course. Depite being a Wii U game, Smash 4 is really greatly received though. Melee and Brawl fans all think this is the sequel the series needed. It beings the best of both games. It comes with a fantastic set of characters even a solid handful from other companies, which they even try to balance occasionally after the game's release. It's a little lacking in singleplayer, but it's pretty much the perfect multiplayer game, be it competitively or just for fun. The daily updates couldn't reach the dojo levels of pre-release hype, but damn the hype for this game was great too. Sakurai does a fantastic job with everything. The game is filled with fanservice from all series down to detail. Small things such as Lucina's eyes have been done with perfection. The movesets of characters like Ryu and Cloud, the latter who was not yet revealed by the time of this match, were filled with references, there are no words. In terms of contest strength, I fully believe that if new games hadn't gotten awful in general here and the Wii U had been better received, we'd be looking at one of the strongest games on our site. If could take the contests by storm, this game at a better time and place could've done even better. I have a lot to say about Smash 4 regarding its actual contest strength, but because we learned nothing from this match, I'll save it for next time. External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches